Hades and Christine
by DoctorAdrienTheJedi
Summary: This is basically just a short story I had an idea for one day when I saw someone on Tumblr compare PotO to the tale of Persephone. I hope it turns out well.
1. Chapter 1

Demeter brushed a lock of blonde hair from her daughter's eyes. She held her cheeks, spattered with light freckles. The girl smiled and Demeter felt spring ignite in her heart.

Demeter loved her daughter with all her heart and she could never say no to her. Today she was going to spend the day with her friends and Demeter was sad to see her go. She wished she could bring her daughter with her as she traveled, giving the people of earth food and warmth, but her daughter was entitled to a break as much as anyone.

As she gave her only child a kiss on the forehead before leaving, she felt a dreadful shadow grasp her heart. She could not explain the feeling, but she knew that, in her attempt to change future happenings, she would only cause it. She watched with a pained heart as her daughter happily skipped up to her friends and began conversing with them.

"The nymphs are good girls. They will make sure nothing devastating happens," Demeter told herself as she made her way to the next farm, "Christine will be fine."

Christine and the Nymphs giddily wasted the day away, picking flowers and having a picnic. Christine was glad to finally have some time to relax. She loved helping her mother, but being constantly on the move was tiring. They chatted about nothing and everything until their minds ran out of things to say. They eventually dissolved into a comfortable silence between friends.

Christine stretched out on her back, allowing the sun to warm her. She nibbled on a bit of bread and honey while Meg attempted to weave her a flower crown.

The young nymph was struggling to tie the stems together without them snapping. Her tan, slender fingers were pulling too sharply and the stems often snapped. She tried and tried, switching flower types in an attempt to get stronger or more flexible stems.

Finally, Christine could watch her struggle no more. She leaned out and grasped the stem of a clover. She handed it to Meg and her dainty fingers fluidly demonstrated the proper knots.

Meg grinned and carefully tried replicating the small chain. Upon her first successful attachment, Meg let out a squeal of delight. Christine smiled.

They were soon all creating small gifts for each other, woven out of flowers. Christine was by no means the most talented of the group when it came to weaving, but they soon started softly singing as they worked.

They all had beautiful voices, but Christine's shone out as the most lovely. Her voice was as lovely as she was and even the flowers seemed to sway to the tune.

The nymphs often would joke among themselves that not even rose thorns would dare prick the finger of a being capable of making such a sound. Especially one who looked as lovely as they sounded.

 **Authors note: I just had this idea a while ago. If you like it, just leave a review so I know if anyone wants more. It will not be anywhere near the length of my other fic right now, so don't worry.**


	2. Hades

Hades was trudging through his dark domain. He grimaced at his own habitation. The high, cavernous walls made the entire place seem empty and cold. The whole of his realm was varied shades of grey despite all his attempts to brighten it.

He knew that beauty existed, but he was clueless as to how he might get a bit of it down there with him. He was tired of everything around him being dead, but what can you do when you're the god of the dead?

He thought it best if he cleared his head. Last time he became depressed was not exactly something he wanted to replicate and the other gods might be thankful for the world to not be struck with such distress again.

He donned his mask and his helmet of invisibility so he might travel unseen.

He walked over the earth now, staying mostly to the roads so as to not kill all the plants in the vicinity. He could keep them alive, but it was too distracting. He came up to think about other things.

He pondered exactly what beauty was. His home was not ugly in every way. He was a rather talented architect and had Athena herself aid him in the designs. His only problem was the colors. After some time, everything in the underworld adopted dark shades of their original hues until everything was black and grey.

He wanted a bit of color. Something to fill the darkness. Perhaps he needed a fresh pair of eyes. A new opinion on how to better illuminate the place. But, there lay his problem, who would accompany him to the underworld and not be too intimidated to be honest?

Hades began going through the list of people who had recently fallen under his reign. He was searching for someone he could ask that was already there.

He stopped in his tracks. For the love of Zeus, he was truly desperate if he was considering asking the dead for advice on decore.

All at once, Hades snapped out of his thoughtful state. He had heard laughter.

This would not have normally caught his attention, but when his eyes found the source he was pierced through the heart. There was a group of nymphs laughing and talking with a girl. This girl was beyond the definition of beauty in his mind. He would even go so far as to insult Aphrodite to say that she rivaled her in loveliness.

Her hair shone like the sun and her eyes reflected the sky. Her skin was pink and covered in freckles from being in the sun. She had a crown of clovers on her head and her laughter was like music to his dead ears.

He ached for sadness because of her beauty and so, set to watch. He was transfixed by her.

He watched as she kindly helped one of the nymphs start another flower chain and she nibbled on sweets. She never said a cruel word of gave a look of annoyance to any of the others.

Hades was bewitched by not only her beauty, but her kindness as well.

Eventually, out of the silence came a soft hum from one of the nymphs. The others joined in turn and they soon began to sing.

When the girl opened her mouth, Hades was taken up in the most powerful sensation of affection he had ever felt. A sensation he thought himself incapable of feeling after so long of being secluded with his own cold heart. He nearly fell to his knees with the feeling.

In the time the girl sang, Hades knew he could not live if he left her there and returned to his gloomy realm. He also knew she would never go anywhere with the god of the dead.

With the bit of power he had over living things, he caused a butterfly to flutter towards the girls. The girl caught sight of it and quickly got up. She followed it gracefully as it drew ever closer to the invisible being.

When she was an arms length away, Hades tore off his helmet and took her up in his arms. She gasped at the sight of the masked man and let out a shrill yelp as the earth swallowed them.

As Demeter gently explained a technique to a farmer, she felt a sudden pang of distress. She knew immediately that something had happened to Christine.

Over the land she flew, like a storm driven by an angry Zeus. She was at the meadow then, looking for Christine.

She found the nymphs, who were just as dumbfounded as she. They called and searched, but could find no trace of their friend. She had only been chasing a butterfly when a man appeared and they disappeared.

Demeter let out a sound of pure anguish as she realized her daughter was lost.

Demeter swore to search until her daughter was found and returned to her. She would not perform her duties as goddess until she had Christine back.


	3. Dark

As the darkness enveloped her, Christine threw her arms around the neck of the strange man so as to not fall. He was cold, but strong.

When she could see again, Christine found herself in a very gloomy place. The enormous caverns extended high above her and stretched as far as the horizon above. The columns and arches reminded her of the temples to the gods. Each arch was detailed with intricate carvings.

She was set on her feet and she turned around to take in the immensity of her surroundings. She gazed in awe at the amazing architectural feats.

Finally, her eyes rested again on him.

She nearly jumped upon realizing he was there.

"Um, Hello?" She offered weakly.

Hades smiled fondly.

"You are exactly what I have been dreaming of when I think I have no dreams," he said, "Beauty so indescribable even a genius such as I could not think it up."

Christine blushed.

"Thank you, Sir. To whom do I speak and why am I here?" she asked tentatively.

Hades knew she would only be horrified at the thought of being in the company of death himself. He could not bear the thought of her fearing him.

"You may call me Erik," he said, "I was bewitched by your beauty and wished for your radiance to brighten my gloomy home."

Christine cocked her head. Her golden hair fell over her shoulder and Hades could think only of how soft it must be.

"An interesting name for such a man. I am Christine," The girl replied.

Hades could think of no better name for such a beautiful creature.

"And what a fitting name that is for one so lovely," he said.

Christine smiled.

"Is this your home then?" she asked, gesturing to the caverns behind her.

Hades glanced around.

"This is where I dwell, yes. I have a much smaller residence, though. I would be pleased to show you."

Christine nodded her assent.

Hades extended an arm and Christine took it. Her touch was so gentle he could hardly tell she had accepted before he looked.

As they walked, Christine attempted to converse about different things. She complimented him on the columns and the arches and the faded paintings that covered the walls. She asked him questions about his different projects of architecture and he gladly replied.

Hades felt content with his companion. She gave a light to his domain and to his heart.

They came to his home and he showed her in. It was not in the usual use of the term "cozy", but it was clearly a living space.

Christine wandered around with a look of pure wonder on her face. She walked from room to room with Hades close behind. He watched as she smiled at his kitchen and frowned in confusion at his personal room. He could see her eyes were fixed upon the coffin at the other end.

When she turned to him, he was prepared.

"I think it a good thing to always keep in mind the finality of mortality. Don't you?" He said.

Christine looked back at the coffin. Her face showed less confusion, but what surprised Hades was the lack of horror in her gaze. She showed understanding and sadness.

When she turned back to him, he could not bear to see her sad.

"Please," he said, clasping his hands in front of himself, "Do not feel sadness because of me. I wish for you to only feel content while you dwell here."

Christine jumped at his words.

"You mean you brought me here to live?" she asked.

Hades frowned. He should have known this would be the result of his actions, but he had hoped it would be different.

Christine turned from him. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I do not know how I can live with that," she said, "I will certainly miss my mother and my friends. I should never be truly happy if I cannot see them."

Hades' heart ached with despair at her words. He would never be able to live with himself if she lived in sadness, yet he could not force himself to send her back.

"Christine!" he cried, "I swear you will want for nothing. You will know only the best of my realm and you may do whatever you wish while you remain. I swear on my life I will do anything within my power to make you happy if only you will remain!" He had fallen to his knees in front of her now and begged her.

Christine was stunned at his words. She looked down on his masked face with pity. She laid a hand on his shoulder to stop his shaking.

She promised to stay with him for a time, and he was glad for it. He gave her the most lovely room he had and gave her privacy when she was in it.

Christine grew fonder of her days in the underworld, but she rarely spoke to the man she knew as Erik. She was unsure of how she felt towards him. She refused to speak to him and cried for hours each night when she thought of her mother.

She busied herself with anything she could think of until it became too much for her.

She approached Erik one day.

He was surprised, as he had thought she would forever leave him to himself, just as alone as ever. He quickly resolved to do anything for her that he could provide her in his realm.

"Erik? I know it may seem a burden, but I would like to ask something of you," she ventured. She was looking down at her feet and Erik's heart felt warm at the sight of her. His ears felt blessed at being permitted to once again hear her voice.

"Christine, I will provide you with anything it is in my power to give you while you are here. I promised I would do anything to make you happy here," he said.

Christine looked up in wonder at his kind words. She had thought he would be angry at her for avoiding him as she had. Her blue eyes sparkled with curiosity as she pondered how such a man could be so cold, but as kind as this.

"I was quite hoping I may be able to have a small area for a garden," she said hesitantly, "Nothing big, a small flower patch, or perhaps some fruit. My mother taught me to love plants of all sorts and I would very much like to have just a bit of her with me."

Hades could hardly bear the affection he felt for her. His heart nearly burst out of his skeleton chest. She would be content with him someday. He knew she could learn to be happy with him.

He stood and was careful not to lay a hand on her shoulder as he wished he could. His cold touch was not something she should be subject to feel.

"My dear Christine. What you ask is nothing to me. You may have as much area for a garden as you like and may have any plants you wish to grow there. You are such a lovely creature to ask such a thing," he responded.

He immediately stole up to the surface to gather every seed he could find. He carefully plucked the finest fruits and flowers. He wore gloves for fear of killing the plants with his touch. He tried to choose the most beautiful creations for the creation most beautiful to him.

When he returned, Christine smiled for the first time since the first day she had been with him. She joyfully looked at all he had brought her and named each one with delight.

Erik felt genuine joy fill his heart for the first time since she had stopped speaking to him. Her joy caused him more joy than he thought himself capable of.

Christine soon picked an area where she wished her garden to be. Erik was quick to begin making it a place that could grow plants. He had to often ask her for advice on how best to work the ground, as he was not experienced in this field.

To his astonishment, Christine was very willing to help him.

Erik was struggling to shape the earth under his hands. He was trying to move the dirt out of the way so he could place more near it, but the stuff seemed to move on its own.

He was so engrossed with his task that he did not notice when her slight form sat next to him. He only noticed when her soft, warm hands closed over his cold ones and gently guided them. He knew he was probably blushing and was glad for the mask he had become accustomed to wearing.

Christine seemed unaware of his discomfort as she kindly explained what she was doing.

"If you push it so harshly, you make it unusable. You must be gentle and look for the area it is most likely to stay."

Erik hardly heard her over the sound of his own heart beating in his ears. He had never known gods could feel with such intensity.

Too soon, her hands were gone from his, off overseeing some other small portion of soil. He could feel the lingering warmth of her skin. He wanted to turn to her and call her back to him. Ask her to explain it again if it meant she would not shrink at his touch as all others did. He desperately wished to call out to her, but the sounds died in his throat as he looked upon her.

She was perfection itself and he knew he was as far from that as anything could be. He should leave her to remain in her perfection.


	4. Chandelier

Christine woke up to hear a lyre being played. This was not unusual as Erik was also a talented musician.

She wondered if there was anything he might not be talented at. She knew he was not yet skilled with garden work, but that was most likely due to being inexperienced. She had never seen a man so accomplished in her life, nor heard of one in legend. She supposed he must be some sort of demigod for his skills.

As she exited her room, Christine noticed a bit more light coming through the windows. It was not the usual, dim light that seemed to emanate from everywhere, yet illuminate nowhere in this dark place. It was bright and golden, like the sun.

Erik put down his lyre at her approach and stood to greet her.

"Good morning Christine. Did you sleep well?" he asked as usual.

Christine was a bit distracted. She gave him quiet confirmation as she walked towards the window.

Beside her, Erik was smiling. She did not notice in her trance, but he was glad she had noticed so soon.

"Christine, would you like me to show you?" he asked.

Christine turned to him in surprise.

"You know where it is coming from?" she asked. Her eyes were wide with wonder.

Erik's smile was soft. He loved the way she never looked at him differently from anyone else. As if he was just a man.

"Of course. I put it here for you," he said. He offered her his arm and she took it.

Erik led her out to her garden area, asking her to close her eyes. She did so and he only let her open them when they were directly beside the newly turned earth.

Christine's gasp of delight was worth all the work Erik had done. He cherished her joy more than his own and would do anything for moments such as these.

"A chandelier!" Christine squealed.

"Yes," Erik confirmed, "And a very special one too. This chandelier will be lit as long as the sun above, and will go dark each night, only to light the next day. Any garden deserves a proper sun."

Christine clapped her hands before doing something truly shocking for Erik.

She jumped and wrapped her arms around his bony shoulders. She was hugging him tightly and Erik was unsure of what was happening. No human had ever shown affection to him.

He slowly returned the hug, wrapping his long, thin arms around her waist.

"Thank you so much," she whispered in his ear.


	5. Care

After the day of the chandelier, Christine was more friendly towards Hades. She would greet him in the mornings and would acknowledge him when their daily paths crossed. He grew more and more fond of the times they would see each other.

Erik soon started walking about near where he knew she would be in hopes of seeing her more. He noticed her usual pattern of activity and purposefully would cause their paths to intersect.

One day, Christine was working in her garden. She reached out and let the soft leaves brush her fingers. She inhaled, taking in the scents of her different blooms. As she worked, she began to quietly sing to herself.

Her voice was soft and sweet, but she was nearly mumbling to herself and the sound was slightly blocked by her own lips.

Hades had been standing nearby, hoping to possibly catch her eye, but she had not noticed him. At the sound of her voice, he could not stop himself.

"Open your mouth."

Christine spun to face Erik. Her surprise and confusion were evident.

"My apologies," Erik began, "your voice is nearly perfect, but you may find you are capable of sounding even sweeter. I would very much like to help you."  
Erik knew he had probably just ruined any chance he had of actually being able to make her comfortable around him. He felt as if he should just retreat back into his home and try to forget the entire occurrence.

Christine's eyes softened toward him.

"Thank you," she said, "Above, no one could hear my voice and tell me it was in need of improvement."

Erik grew concerned.

"I did not mean it needs anything. I would never try to insult you in such a way. Your voice is perfect. I should not have said anything."

Christine took a step towards him. She turned her palms up and extended her hands slightly towards him.

"No! I meant to say that no one thought they could help me," she said, "Anyone who heard me would tell me I was too good to help, but I knew I could improve. If you can help me I would be glad for it."

Erik smiled. "I would be honored," He said.


	6. Comfort

Erik was content with their progress. He enjoyed having time with her to help her. He lived for the time he would next be able to hear her sing. He felt she was singing only for him, and she must have been, as he was the only soul around.

Despite their new arrangement, Hades was becoming a bit distressed. It had not escaped his notice that there was a strange influx of human souls entering his realm. It had begun shortly after Christine had joined him and was increasing nearly exponentially. He was growing agitated at what this might mean.

He stole away to the surface one night to find out what was happening.

The air was bitterly cold and the entire earth resembled his own domain with the shades of grey it had become. He found very few living plants and fewer creatures wandering about. He soon caught sight of Hermes and flagged him down.

Hermes lighted on the blanket of snow near Hades. Hades towered over the smaller god.

"Might I ask what has been going on recently?" Hades demanded of the messenger.

Hermes looked shocked. His mouth nearly dropped open.

"Lord Hades," He began respectfully, "I am unsure how you have not heard. The daughter of Demeter has been taken and the goddess refuses to attend to the earth while she is yet missing."

Hades felt his heart sink. He had a hunch about where the girl might be.

He thanked the messenger god and returned to his domain below.

They continued in their usual manner. Christine was becoming more familiar with Erik and he was growing even more attached to her by the day. Christine would spend more time with him now, she would often just sit in the same room as him and busy herself with some small task. He would often be playing the lyre or working on some feat of architecture.

Every so often, Christine would look over his shoulder as he worked and ask him about the piece he was working on. He would gladly tell her and he often asked for advice when it came to aesthetics.

Christine had some wonderful insights when it came down to the finer details and Erik cherished each idea she brought forth. He often incorporated her ideas into his final work and he was glad for the touch of a living hand.

He found he could feel a difference in the light of his realm when something of hers was built. Anything including an idea she had made the world around him more vibrant.

He also noticed how dedicated and talented she was in her garden. The plants were beginning to become stronger and more beautiful and she would often spend hours tending them. He knew she must be the daughter of the harvest goddess, but he could not bring himself to confront his own fears.

A day came when Erik was searching for Christine. He had not seen her at all that day and was concerned. He knocked on the door to her room and called her name, but she did not reply. He wandered about his house a bit and searched around the garden, but could not find her.

When he entered his house again from the garden, he could hear her humming softly. He followed her voice to his seldom used kitchen.

Upon entering, Erik found Christine busy with her work. She flitted about the kitchen mixing several different bowls of ingredients and humming as she went.

Erik watched contentedly for a bit before she noticed him.

"Oh, I had hoped to surprise you," she said, "I may not be the best cook, but I think fresh, homemade food is always better than having food brought, don't you?"

Erik was touched by her words. He felt such strong affection for her.

"I admit I very rarely have anything that could be called fresh and never anything homemade," He confessed.

Christine smiled warmly at him.

"Well, today that changes."

Erik had no idea what dishes she was serving him, but he ate each obediently and it was one of the most delicious meals he had ever tasted. He could tell she had worked to accomplish this and it was not only for herself, but also for him. She could have easily made single servings of these dishes, but she had made plenty for both of them.

"Lovely Christine, I would say this food rivals the ambrosia of the gods," Erik declared.

Christine laughed.

"Erik, don't speak unless you say what you mean and know of," she reprimanded him.

Erik was a bit defensive.

"And what do you mean by this?" he asked, "That I neither mean what I say or know of its truth? I promise that I speak more sincerely than Apollo, the god of truth."

Christine blushed.

"Erik, really. I am not at all skilled with food. You are deprived of home fresh dishes and are therefore not educated enough on the matter to know what you say."

Erik pouted for the rest of the day. He sulked around the house, muttering about how he should know what good food is. He has tasted from the tables of the gods.

 **Authors Note: I am participating in NaNoWriMo this month and will not be able to update this as ofte would normally. I am sorry, but hold on until December and I promise I will be back. I hope you like it so far and thanks for reading.**


	7. Pain

One day, as they finished the voice lesson, Erik put his lyre away and found Christine very close to him when he turned around.

She was staring into his eyes with a determination he had never before seen in her. The moment he looked into the sky blue of her eyes, he knew he would soon regret whatever it was she wanted.

"Erik," she said, "Why do you wear a mask?"

Erik had known this would come.

"Why would anyone wear a mask, my dear?" He replied coolly.

Christine grew puzzled. "To hide their identity," she said.

Erik nodded. "You speak the truth. In my case, my identity is not the only thing the mask hides. It protects not only me, but also you."

Christine was growing frustrated.

"I know who you are Erik. I know your name and I know you as well. What is it you are protecting me from?"

Erik turned away from her. He was pained by her questions because he knew he could never answer to her satisfaction. He would either force her away through avoiding the truth, or he would scare her away by facing it.

"Christine. I love you. I cannot allow you to see the horrible creature that hides behind the mask. I do not wish for you to ever be burdened with such a thing."

Christine turned away from him now. She huffed angrily.

"How can you claim to love me if I cannot see your face? You know my soul yet I cannot know your face!" Christine sobbed.

Erik turned sharply.

"I know your soul do I?" He asked, "then tell me, who is your mother?"

Christine was shocked and confused.

"Why would that make any difference to my soul?"

Erik could bear it no longer.

"Christine. Answer my question so you may know who it is you wish to see," he demanded.

Christine had never heard him speak so harshly. Tears ran down her pale cheeks as she whispered her response.

"Demeter, goddess of the harvest."

Erik fell to his knees. He clutched at his chest. His heart felt as if it would consume him with a burning flame more intense than any fire he had known.

"Christine! I know your mother wishes for your return. She plagues the earth in your absence. The earth perishes without you but I will surely die of grief if you leave!"

Christine rushed to him and tore the mask from his face. Her face turned white as if she were dead. Hades stared at her in distress. The fear in her face caused him such pain he fell forward. One hand remained over his heart while the other propped him off the floor. He hung his head so she would not be subject to see it. He could not bear her horror.

He knew well what she saw. His face was so like a skull, yet slightly more human. If it had been the head of a dead man it would not have been so horrible, but to be animated as it was, with skin and eyes, made it horrific to behold. He knew of the hole that replaced his nose and the grey skin she should never have to see.

"Now, Christine, you know the face. Death is he who loves you. Death will die when you depart."

Christine stood in silence. Her face slowly regained its pink hue. Tears again filled her eyes and began flowing down her cheeks. She felt sorry for this being who sobbed for her sake.

Slowly, she knelt next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. This hug was far more gentle than the one she had given him in joy. Hades could feel her sorrow and pain.

"Forgive me," she whispered.

 **Author's note: Hey, sorry for the hiatus. I have been so busy I haven't even touched my computer in weeks. I appreciate anyone who has been reading this and I hope you all like it. Be back soon. :)**


	8. Captive

Christine was returned to her mother. The earth was again prosperous and full of life. Grain cropped up and orchards bloomed. Everywhere Demeter walked, Christine went with her. The girl was not allowed out of her mother's sight. She was allowed to see her friends again, but her mother never left her side.

Despite having her old life back, Christine was much more quiet and subdued than she had ever been before. Her friends worried for her, but she only replied by saying it was not she who needed to be cared for. She would never elaborate.

Demeter soon noticed as well.

"Christine, my lovely daughter, what troubles you so?" She asked.

Christine shook her head sadly.

"I am not the troubled soul and if I am it is only on behalf of one much more troubled than I," she replied.

Demeter frowned.

"Christine. You know I love you more than anything in this world or above it. Tell me what I may do to help you," Demeter pleaded.

Christine's eyes brimmed with tears and her dainty chin trembled.

"I love you more than anything above or on this earth as well mother. I fear to tell you that what I sorrow for is located below it," Christine choked out.

Demeter was shocked to hear this come from her shaking child. She pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Do you mean to tell me you wish to return?" She asked. In that moment, Demeter prayed to Zeus and any other gods that may have power here that she would not confirm her fears.

Christine sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"I do not know what I wish, mother. I mourn for my home below and for him who was my company there. I long for a place I am forbidden to return to, yet I do not know if I truly wish to return," she cried.

Demeter stroked the golden hair of her only child and let her weep. She knew in her heart that she could not deny her daughter forever, but she was set to not let her return. Her only hope was to keep her from wanting to.

Christine was confused by her own heart. She wanted to live in freedom in the sun. She wanted to stay with her mother and friends, but for some reason she also desperately wished to return to him. She had no heart to sing from her soul without him and she missed his company.

Christine had adopted a habit that was strange to everyone. She would visit the temples of Hades and leave him offerings. No mortals dared worship the god of the dead, but Christine visited his temples often.

She would often leave flowers or fruit for the lonely god. Demeter would wait at the door, not capable of forcing herself to enter any small part of his domain.

From within the temple she could often hear singing. She knew Christine was singing for him. It made her heart ache with the thought that her daughter could love such a being.


	9. Tears

Hades was bewildered by this creature. In all her beauty and grace, she sorrowed for death himself. He wondered if he had accidentally caused this.

Had he brainwashed her? He had not meant to. He had hoped she would grow to love him as he loved her, but he had never wished to force her affections.

When she began visiting his temples, it was too much for him to remain down below. He donned his helmet of invisibility and entered the temple to see her.

Upon seeing her, Hades was once again bewitched by her beauty. She kneeled next to the altar where she had laid a bunch of flowers she had picked herself. With the blossoms were a few apples and berries that Hades knew she considered to be the best.

She lay her arms on the altar and rested her forehead on top of them. Her graceful and slender arms were pale and the soft candlelight made her nearly appear as a ghost. Her pale hair fell in soft locks to her elbows and

To Hades' horror, he noticed her body shaking with sobs. She was weeping. She was weeping for him and his heart longed to go to her. He wanted to carry her away, back to what had become their home.

He dared not go to her. He knew the wrath of the other gods and knew he would not avoid severe punishment for such an act. He remained hidden and watching.

Hades soon made it his own habit to visit the temples when she would come. No other mortal dared enter, and Hades knew she would always be alone in his temples.

When Christine started singing in his temples, Hades nearly revealed himself to her. His soul soared with her voice and it filled him with near perfect joy. Not only was her voice beautiful and now well trained, he knew she could only be singing for him.

One day she entered the temple more intensely depressed than he had ever seen her. She did not cry as she set the single rose on the altar. She knelt in silence for a few moments before quietly beginning a song.

Hades recognized the song. It was not unlike the song that mortals claimed Orpheus sang when his beloved died. The melancholy tune, sung from perfect lips, made him feel a rush of sadness.

He knew not what she mourned at the time, but he could not help slowly joining her in her remorse.

Quietly at first, his voice pulsed through the temple. Their voices mingled in perfect harmony for the first time and Christine closed her eyes. She lay her back against the altar and sang her sorrows with Hades' voice as a companion.

When the song came to its close, Christine opened her eyes. She looked about her in wonder. It was as if she recognized the voice which had come from the darkness.

Hades was undetectable with his invisibility in the shadows. He watched as she sat in the temple with tears silently streaming down her face. His heart ached for her.

She slowly rose and, with one final glance around the structure to find the source of the other voice, she left.

As he watched her retreating form, Hades wept.


	10. Perish

The gods soon came to notice the changes made on the earth.

The earth was once again green and living, but much more living things were on the earth than should have been. Something was amiss with the mortality rate.

Mankind carried themselves the same as ever, but with less consequence. Very few men were being allowed into the underworld, and were therefore roaming earth's surface.

Many were simply unable to die, which may have been good for those who were merely injured and could heal, but for those who were ill or old, they were forced to suffer in pain.

Those who managed still to die were not permitted entry to the underworld. They walked the earth as spirits and wraiths. They cried out for help from their loved ones, but there was no aid the living could give. The cries of anguish and fear from the spectres filled the air and echoed in the heads of any who could hear. They wailed and wept and cursed the gods as they begged to be permitted to the next life. The translucent hands grasped at the living, passing through them and causing both parties to shriek.

Groups of wraiths and spirits milled about as if they were still living, causing panic among those who had not died.

The only men allowed to enter the underworld were those who were killed in honorable combat. Those who had fought for a noble cause and died fairly were allowed to continue to the afterlife. This made for a large portion of the noble and good men to be killed by those who would not die.

Hermes traveled over the earth's surface in a flurry of activity. He worked his way around crowds of anxious mortals. He would have offered them help if he could, but there was nothing he could do for them. He knew of only one god who could aid the mortals at this time, but he also knew that this specific god was in a rather bad mood and was most likely the cause of all the trouble.

 **Author's note: I know this is really short. i will be updating again very soon if all goes well to make up for it. I hope you enjoy it so far.**


	11. Decide

The court of the gods convened. This had to be dealt with quickly. Demeter sat with her daughter near Athena, Hermes, and Dionysus. Across the room sat Hades with Apollo, Ares, and Aphrodite. The other gods completed the elliptical gathering, with Zeus at the head.

As the meeting began, Demeter tried to keep Christine from staring at the masked god across the way. The girl's blue eyes would dart around the room, but always wandered back to the dark figure.

Zeus started, his thunderous voice boomed throughout the room in Olympus.

"Demeter, harvest goddess, state your concern,"

Demeter rose to her feet. She glanced at her daughter who was again distractedly glancing at Hades.

"My lord, Zeus, god of the sky and king of gods, you well know that your brother who dwells below the earth took my daughter for a time," she began.

Zeus acknowledged her statement.

"I believe he has bewitched her somehow. Even now, when she has returned to her loved ones, she mourns," Demeter cried.

All eyes were turned to Hades. He made no excuses for himself. His appearance was unlike any of the gods had seen him. He made no eye contact, content to look at the ground before him, and his frown was not a cold, cruel one as usual. His face betrayed only deep sorrow. His tall frame was hunched over as if he no longer had the will to maintain the usual dominant presence he brought with him.

Demeter continued explaining her fears and describing her daughter's strange behavior. When she reached the point where she mentioned the visits to his temples, Hades glanced upward and briefly made eye contact with Christine.

When Demeter was finished, she took her seat next to her daughter.

Zeus turned his gaze to Hades.

"Brother, have you nothing to say to this?" He demanded.

Hades turned a hollow gaze to the king of the gods.

"I have nothing to say in my defense. The girl is free to do as she wishes," he said.

Zeus then turned to Christine.

"You heard his statement. You are free to remain above his domain with your loved ones. Unless you know if a reason you must return, you are free of him."

At this, Christine's eyes lit up. She turned to Hades.

"God, musician, architect, Erik. Is there no law saying that those who eat food of the underworld must remain?" She asked.

Hades turned to look at her. There was pain in his eyes.

"You are correct. I must say though, I brought you food from the surface of earth during your time with me," he said.

Christine looked upon the god of the dead with more than pity now. His thoughtfulness caused love to enter her heart now.

Christine ran to him and knelt at his feet. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"But food grown in the underworld ties a soul there," she said.

Hades' gaze lit with understanding. It pained him to hear he had trapped her despite his effort not to.

He grasped her shoulder and gave her a pleading look.

"Christine," he whispered. He pled with her to stop. He did not want her to sacrifice herself or cause herself any pain. He could not bear to think of it.

Christine smiled up at him.

"Do not worry for me, Erik. I do only what I wish," she replied.

Christine stood and faced the group of gods before her. She could see the horrified expression of her mother, but she continued.

"I have eaten fruit of the underworld. It ties my life to that realm. What say you, Zeus skyshaker?" She said defiantly.

The court filled with silence.

The silence was broken when Demeter let out a shrill wail. She fell to the floor. She screamed in agony and despair.

Zeus was faced with a decision.

While Zeus conversed with a few selected other gods, Demeter refused to speak to Christine.

"Mother. Please. I know you are not particularly fond of the idea of me returning to the underworld, but I want you to understand that I truly wish it," Christine pled, "You will not be forever deprived of my presence. I am sure we will see each other often. If you shun me like this I will surely die of grief."

Demeter looked upon her daughter. She studied those clear, blue eyes for any sign of hesitation or of being manipulated. She saw that her daughter still had her mind with her and she was sure of what she said.

Demeter began to sob and pulled Christine into a tight embrace.

"My dear Christine, I know you wish this, but I don't know how I can live with it," she said, "If it is decided that you should return, the earth will surely suffer for it. My grief shall encompass everything. Forgive me for hoping you must stay with me."

Christine nodded.

"I could never deny you my forgiveness. I understand your feelings. I can only hope you may learn to miss me less as time goes on and that the earth can bear the winter until then," She replied.

 **Author's Note: I really love to hear that my story is being enjoyed, but I would really appreciate it if the reviews could be a little bit more constructive. I would like to have some actual feedback instead of just being asked/told to update. I don't want to call anyone out or make anyone feel bad, but I would love to hear what you like and if there is anything you think I should do a bit better on. Please leave constructive reviews. Thanks a lot.**


	12. Debate

Zeus was beginning to regret his choice of council members. He had chosen a few gods that were more than slightly biased and they were determined to get their way. Zeus recognized that he was not the most clever of the gods, but he had not realized how bad he was at choosing fellow gods to make decisions with.

Aphrodite insisted that the girl had to return to the underworld because she had eaten. The goddess refused to hear any other way. Zeus had the sneaking suspicion that she was more than a bit taken up in the idea of a forbidden, dangerous romance and that she was letting this decide for her.

Artemis was appalled at the notion that the girl was obligated to do anything. She firmly denied that the girl should follow what others say and insisted she should choose for herself. She threatened to fight anyone who disagreed with her in whatever combat type they chose. She repeatedly brandished her knife at Aphrodite, who was acting largely unconcerned with the frequent threats.

Apollo stood by the opinion that she should remain with her mother and live above ground. To keep a voice such as hers away from the creatures of the earth and to selfishly hide it away seemed to him an insult to all music. He begged that she be kept on earth as a sort of gift to him, so that he may show her to the world as a perfect example of his own gospel. The god also put forth the point that the earth would most likely perish if she were to return to the underworld, but it was not his most emphasized point.

Athena looked upon the issue with a more critical eye then the others. She could well see the destruction that sending the girl back would do, but she accounted for the fact that the girl truly desired to return. Pallas Athena could not stand by either side and blindly follow. To her, only one solution was ever an option. Both sides must be simultaneously disappointed and appeased. There was only one way to do this.


	13. Loved

Erik was pacing impatiently. He was anxious, but he couldn't decide what about. He would be unbelievably happy if it was decided Christine should return with him, but he was sure he would face the wrath of her mother. He would surely never recover if she were to be kept from him forever, but the world need not suffer for him.

Demeter watched with a hateful glare that caused the air in the hall to grow cold. A breeze blew through and it brought with it a few flakes of snow. The gods around them were growing uncomfortable in the freezing air.

Out of nowhere, Demeter slammed her hand on the table in front of her. She stood and stalked over to Hades. The god of the dead stood defiantly at her approach. He towered over her, but both figures were equally imposing.

When Demeter was looking straight up into his masked face, she finally spoke.

"How dare you even look at my daughter?" she screamed. She was hysterical and Christine was trying to pull her back and quiet her. "My daughter could never love a monster like you! You are a heartless, cold, terrible being and I wish I never had to see you!"

Christine was beginning to cry. She knew Erik would believe every word of this and it would never leave his mind.

"Mother," she choked, "Please, don't do this. Don't be so cruel."

Demeter turned back to her daughter with a hard scowl. Her eyes softened only slightly at the sight of her sobbing daughter.

"Christine, you don't know what you're saying. You don't understand," she stated.

Christine fell to her knees and let her head drop. She silently sobbed as the two gods watched.

Hades had not changed expressions much as Demeter was yelling at him but, now that Christine was crying, he looked only sad. He had kept a depressed, hopeless expression through the entire ordeal. He hardly blinked as he watched Christine cry and a tear gathered in the corner of his eye.

Demeter turned back to the god with fury.

"You did this to my daughter! You are a monster and you destroyed her! She would never leave me and you have bewitched her to think she should. I hate you!"

Erik straightened slightly at her outburst. His gaze fixed on her and his eyes showed only anger.

"Demeter, with all respect, I never intended to enchant your daughter. I can only say it is to her great benefit that she shares very little of her personality with you. If anyone else were to act the way you do, the world would surely perish. Perhaps she is right to wish to leave you, I would never wish to spend more time with you than is necessary."

The god of the dead stared directly into the shocked face of Demeter as she slowly processed what had just been said.

Suddenly, she lashed out to strike him, but Hades seemed intangible. Her hands passed through him as if he were made of smoke. She screamed with rage and continued to whip her hands through him.

Christine and the other gods in the hall eventually managed to pull Demeter away from Hades.

The god of the underworld remained motionless and with the expression of little emotion through the ordeal. Demeter continued to scream in rage for a while before collapsing into sobs and hugging her daughter close to her.

Each party took up their places at opposite sides of the hall, each at an equal distance to the door behind which the council was convening.

There was silence for a long while.

Athena entered the room and the conversing gods fell silent from their hushed conversations. All eyes were on her as she addressed the gathering.

"Zeus, cloud gatherer, has come to a decision concerning the fate of Christine," her voice boomed through the hall. The sound reverberated off the columns and walls of the hall.

Christine bit her lip anxiously. Demeter buried her face in her hands in preparation for the worst. Her shoulders were tensed in preparation for the inevitable sobs of despair.

Hades stared with such intensity that any mortal to have broken his gaze would have turned to ash.

Athena smiled slightly. "For half of the year Christine may dwell with her mother and for the remaining time she may stay with Hades. She is to choose to accept or not, but this will be the most beneficial for all parties concerned," Athena finished with a small nod to Hades and Demeter respectfully.

Demeter cried out, whether from joy or sadness it was unclear. She was to keep her daughter, but only half of her time.

Christine pulled herself from her mother grasp. She whipped around toward the other solicitor of the conflict.

Hades, who had spun around in shock to face the girl, quickly found himself in her violent embrace. She had jumped to reach around his neck and she hugged him tighter than ever before.

Hades could no longer form any semblance of thought and could only perceive the feeling of her soft hair against his chin. He felt the entirety of her weight on his shoulders, but she was light enough that it was of no consequence. He inhaled and took in the sweet smell of flowers and bread that she carried everywhere she went.

His mind eventually returned to him and he returned the embrace. He bent down so she could stand on the floor and he buried his face in her shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist with more intensity than the first time he had hugged her, for this time she was his.

In a way at least.

Erik could hardly contain his emotions when Christine spoke.

"I love you," she whispered directly into his ear.

The god of the dead was sure his heart of stone would burst from his chest as he held Christine. All his senses had abandoned him at her touch and her words.

When they separated, Christine addressed the shocked gathering. They had all fallen silent as the grave when she had run to Hades. They were stunned that she should be so glad to be trapped with such a being for half of every year.

"I accept the proposal and thank Zeus for his kind and generous nature," Christine said respectfully, "and thank you, Athena, for I know you could see the solution before any others."

Athena smiled warmly at the girl. She was a very kind creature and Athena was glad Hades would have her. Athena, of all the gods, was more prone to like the company of Hades. She found him logical and less self aggrandizing than the others and he had many talents that she shared an interest for.

Demeter was so stunned that she had hardly moved since Christine had pulled away. She now ran to her daughter and pulled her into her own embrace. She may have pulled her away from Hades a bit, but Christine returned the hug.

"Christine, you could still say no," Demeter hesitantly offered, "you could still choose to stay with me."

Christine pulled away. She gave her mother a sympathetic smile as she gently shook her head.

"Mother, I love you and will always honor you, but you must allow me my own life apart from that which I spend with you," Christine said firmly.

Demeter sighed in resignation and nodded to her daughter. She then turned a cold gaze to Hades. She did not speak to him, but all could tell the meaning behind the expression. She was relaying her opinion of him. She hated him with her entire being, but she was allowing him to share her daughter with her. She knew she had no choice, but she hated him more than anything.

Hades nodded respectfully to the goddess of grain before she left. She claimed she needed to inform the people of the earth of how the weather would change periodically.

When she was gone, Christine turned to Erik, for he was Erik to her and he even began to think of himself as Erik when in her presence.

Christine studied him for a moment with an expression of joy, but with hesitation.

"You needn't wear the mask, dear, I do not fear your face," Christine said gently.

Erik took a knee before her and looked into her eyes.

"Christine, if you do not fear my face, then unmask it," he replied.

Christine stepped forward and gently grasped the cold mask. Her thumb ran over the smooth surface and she allowed her other fingers to brush his face beneath the mask, causing a slight shiver to pass down his spine. She lifted the mask off his face and gazed at him. He could feel her eyes taking in every bit if his ugliness, but what she did next surprised him more than the still viewing group.

Christine leaned forward and kissed Erik's forehead. He could feel her warm lips on his cold skin. Never before had any living being touched him with such affection and love when they knew of his face.

Tears ran from his golden eyes and Christine looked at him with a small smile.

"Does that clear away any doubt you had of my love for you Erik?" Christine whispered.

Erik smiled. "My dearest, loveliest Christine, no god has received a gift such as that. I know now that you speak the truth, for no being could kiss this face without first loving this hideous creature."

 **Author's note: Hey, thanks for reading. I'm happy to say I received some seriously amazing feedback that helped me add something extremely important to this chapter. I had already been trying to figure out what was missing, and I finally had someone who could see it better than I. I really appreciate getting reviews and suggestions, so never be afraid to tell me when I could do something better. I genuinely need the feedback, so please talk to me. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
